muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
C is for Cookie (song)
"C is for Cookie" is Cookie Monster's signature song. It was composed by Joe Raposo. Versions of the song The original version of the song featured Cookie Monster standing behind a giant letter C, with a black background that eventually lightened to reveal a monster chorus including Grover, Fenwick, Herry Monster, Oscar the Grouch, and Billy. Candice Bergen once performed the song on the show. In the early 1990s, a new operatic version was taped, featuring opera singer Marilyn Horne as Cleopatra in an Egyptian setting, with a pyramid made entirely out of cookies in the background. At the end of the song once Cleopatra is carried away out of sight, Cookie Monster appears in Egyptian clothing and pulls a cookie off the pyramid, causing it to collapse with a huge crash. In season 30, another new version was filmed, once again sung by Cookie Monster (by re-using the original soundtrack), but this time standing in front of the giant C on a light blue background with fancy light effects. The chorus of monsters included Grover, Herry Monster, Elmo, Zoe, Telly, Rosita, and Kermit the Forg. Other appearances Clips from the original version of this song appeared in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, the Great Performances documentary The World of Jim Henson, and Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever. A brief clip from the opera version also appeared in Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever, and the full clip appeared in Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration and The Street We Live On. Cookie Monster sang a verse of the song in Elmopalooza. In Episode 3804, Big Bird got the song stuck in his head after watching the newer clip of the song, and constantly tried to find ways to get the song out of his head so he could do other things (such as tell the viewers what the number of the day is). In Episode 4074, Telly received letters from his Letter of the Month club; whenever he pressed a button on his letter C, it played an audio recording of Cookie Monster saying "C is for cookie". Releases ;Audio *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' (1971) *Muppet ABCD (single, 1971) *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' (1973) *C is for Cookie/My Little Game (single, 1973) *''C is for Cookie (LP)'' (1974) *''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' (1974) *C is for Cookie/If I Knew You Were Coming I'd've Baked a Cake (single, 1976) *Muppet ABCD (single, 1976) *''Muppet Masquerade'' (1978) *''Sesame Street Fever'' (disco version) (1978) *C is for Cookie (disco version)/Has Anybody Seen My Dog? (disco version) (single, 1979) *''Sesame Street Treasury (album)'' (1980) *''The Best of Cookie Monster'' (1983) *''Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue'' *''The Best of Sesame Street'' *''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo'' (1992) *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''C is for Cookie (CD)'' *''Letters'' CD-ROM (1997) *''Sesame Street Best'' (1997) *''Songs from the Street'' ;Video *''Learning About Letters'' -- original (1986) *''Monster Hits'' -- original (1990) *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' -- original (1993) *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' -- original (1996) *''Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' -- Opera version (1999) *''Sesame English: Rock on -- remake ''edited (2000) *''The Street We Live On'' -- Opera version (2004) *''Old School: Volume 1'' -- original (2006) ;Online * Sesamestreet.org **Original **Opera version **Remake Mentions in Pop Culture * In one segment of "Weird Al" Yankovic's 2000 MTV Al-TV 2K special, Al read an extremely long title for a fictional upcoming album by Fiona Apple, the title was full of pop culture references -- part of the title included "...C is for Cookie and That's Good Enough For Me..." * During a spring 2001 edition of WWF's Monday Night Raw, in a promotional segment for what would have been the relaunch of WCW, Shane McMahon was saying what his new "W-C-W" abbreviation would stand for, and said "C... is for cookie. And that's good enough for me!" See also * Cookie Monster Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Alphabet